


I'm sorry

by Suicid3_knight



Series: Can't can't knight [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: El caballero extraña a su hermano, Fluff, Gen, Grimm is a love, No pude evitarlo, Sad, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), The knight is sad, ajsjajsa, en serio, esto es muy triste, fluff muy triste, las etiquetas apestan, perdon por escribir esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight
Summary: Sus ojos se vieron atraídos hacía el último sello que decoraba el huevo. El rostro de Herrah la bestia era el último que quedaba, Ghost había estado posponiendo su inevitable muerte, sabiendo que era la madre de Hornet. Pero ahora, mientras se sentaban en el silenció del templo, se dio cuenta de que ya no podría seguir haciéndolo
Relationships: Grimm & The Knight (Hollow Knight), Grimmchild & The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Series: Can't can't knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111961
Kudos: 4





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces, son las 3 de la mañana, y esto es una mierda triste. No tiene una trama especifica, es demasiado corto, y triste, pero en serio quería escribirlo xD tal vez escriba más one shots de este tipo, por que de verdad me encanta escribir cosas tristes de Hollow Knight. De todos modos, espero que disfruten esto e.e

En el silencio del templo del huevo negro, el caballeo se arrodillo lentamente frente al huevo negro, sus oscuros ojos fijos en la piedra oscura frente a él. El Grimmchild permaneció en un extraño silenció, acurrucado entre las pequeñas astas del Vessel. El Caballero acarició con delicadeza la áspera piedra y apoyó su frente contra ella, sus ojos se fijaron en el suelo. Desde que había llegado a Hallownest, había visitado incontables veces este sitió, conocía cada pequeño rincón en el viejo templo, y se había familiarizado con la marca de los sellos que decoraban el huevo, se familiarizo con cada pequeño detalle de la fría piedra. A veces, se permitía fantasear; imaginaba que el huevo se abriría de la nada y que su hermano, al cual nunca había conocido, saldría de él, sano y salvo, y que podrían irse a vivir a uno de los hermosos lugares que Ghost había encontrado en Hallownest, tal vez incluso Hornet podría unirse a ellos. Podrían ser una familia. Por supuesto, esa fantasía nunca se volvió realidad, y dejo al caballero sintiéndose frío y desolado por dentro. Él estaba afuera, explorando las ruinas de Hallownest, mientras su hermano se mantenía dentro de una prisión, confinado allí por alguien a quien había considerado un padre 

Ghost odiaba al Rey Pálido, y sin importar las razones detrás de todo lo que había hecho, eso no cambiaría. Tantos hermanos muertos, y uno aprisionado, y el caballero se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Para salvar un reino que ya estaba inevitablemente al borde de su destrucción?  Ghost no entendía y no sabía si quería hacerlo.  Ghost acarició una vez más la piedra frente a él y se permitió a sí mismo un descanso de todo. El  Grimmchild se posiciono a su lado, su pequeña cabeza acurrucada contra una de las piernas de  Ghost . El caballero acarició distraídamente su cabeza, agradeciendo el silenció. 

Sus ojos se vieron atraídos hacía el último sello que decoraba el huevo. El rostro de  Herrah la bestia era el último que quedaba,  Ghost había estado posponiendo su inevitable muerte, sabiendo que era la madre de  Hornet . Pero ahora, mientras se sentaban en el silenció del templo, se dio cuenta de que ya no podría seguir haciéndolo. Su hermano estaba allí, había estado allí durante mucho tiempo, y el caballero y no permitiría que continuara. Salvaría a su hermano, y tal vez, podrían ser felices después. 

Su cabeza se volvió cuando un sonido ahogado vino desde la puerta del templo, sus ojos se encontraron con los familiares ojos rojos y el caballero aparto la mirada nuevamente. Miró la flor delicada en su mano y, luego de acariciar la piedra una vez más, la dejó suavemente en el suelo, el blanco contrastaba contra el negro del huevo. El  Grimmchild dejó escapar un sonido de emoción mientras se apartaba de él y corría hacía su otro padre, batiendo sus pequeñas alas y soltando sonidos entusiastas. Grimm hizo callar suavemente a la criatura ruidosa y la tomo en sus brazos, sus ojos rojos nunca se apartaron del caballero. 

Finalmente,  Ghost sintió que podía irse en paz. Después de dejar su habitual presente en el templo, sintió que podía continuar con más tranquilidad. Con una última mirada al huevo, comenzaron a caminar hacía la entrada del templo, sus ojos oscuros se posaron nuevamente en el maestro de la compañía.  Ghost había tardado demasiado en  recoger la última llama, pensó que sería obvio que el maestro de la compañía vendría a preguntar el  porqué de esto eventualmente. 

Ghost recogería la última llama, y luego, rompería el último sello. Entonces su hermano sería libre.

Grimm los observó durante unos minutos, el  Grimmchild acurrucado contra su pecho, y luego, para sorpresa de  Ghost , se arrodillo frente al pequeño  Vessel y lo atrajo a un apretado abrazo, su cabeza se apoyó en el espacio entre sus astas. 

“Oh pequeño  vessel , lo siento tanto.”

Ghost apoyó su frente contra el pecho del maestro de la compañía, y para  sí mismo, pensó que él también lo sentía


End file.
